Sōsuke Yūhi
Sōsuke Yūhi (夕日宗介, Yūhi Sōsuke), also known as the Red Demon of Konoha (木ノ葉の赤鬼, Konoha no Akaoni) is a highly skilled shinobi from Konohagakure and the current commander of the Konoha Military Police Force as well as the Special Response Squad. He is known all over the world for his great hand to hand combat skills and considered by many to be one of the worlds greatest taijutsu specialists. As a teenager he was kidnapped by cult of Orochimaru followers who wanted to somehow revive Orochimaru. They experimented on him and other hostages and gave them a new brand of the cursed seal. Though he escaped, the ease with which he and the others were kidnapped made him question the safety of the village from internal attacks and ultimately led him to rebuild the Military Police to watch over the shinobi and villagers of Konoha alike and prevent anyone else from suffering his fate. Background When he joined the academy, everyone expected Sōsuke to turn out to be a genjustu expert like his great-grandmother Kurenai Yūhi, but Sōsuke showed a much greater aptitude towards taijutsu. Though like most in his family he was able to grasp the concepts of genjutsu faster than an average student, he chose to concentrate more on hand to hand combat as in his youth he thought that it was more flashy and "cool" as compared to genjutsu. He concentrated on his taijutsu and even trained under Rock Lee for a time. Over time he got cocky of his abilities and somewhat overconfident. When he was 15 years old he became a chunin and at some point around this time he signed a summoning with the bats of Mount Kuroyama. When he was 16 years old he was out walking one night with his parents when they were attacked by a group of masked and cloaked ninjas. The were easily able to overcome his taijutsu and killed his parents and kidnapped him. He later learnt that he had been kidnapped by a cult of Orochimaru followers who wanted to revive the deceased Sannin. They had kidnapped numerous other young shinobi, some of whom Sōsuke knew. Among them was Yoruichi Nara, a former classmate of Sōsuke's. They were all experimented upon and Sōsuke and a few others were given a new variant of Orochimaru's cursed seal. Of all the test subjects he was the only one who survived and after some time he managed to escape to Konoha with Yoruichi's help. He later accompanied a strike force sent to attack the cult and free the other captives. After this he realized that he needed to get stronger and started to diversify his talents beyond just taijutsu. He also trained with Yoruichi so that they could master the use of their cursed seal. After some time he came to the conclusion that he was not the only to blame for his parents' death. As he had learned, the cult members had been living double lives in the various villages where they kidnapped people and if they had been caught earlier then his parents would be alive now. But as there was no longer a force in Konoha that was tasked with policing the village and whose primary task was the safety of the people in the village. So he requested the Hokage for permission to rebuild the Konoha Military Police Force along with the creation of the Special Response Squad. His wish was granted and the Military Police was rebuilt. Sōsuke initially drew members from the ranks of newly promoted Jōnins and some members of the ANBU. He also created the Special Response Squad in collaboration with the ANBU to deal with various terrorist threats and other high risk scenarios. His main aim behind all this was to ensure that no one else ever faced his fate. Personality Sōsuke tends to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This lead to his current state as something of a loner who prefers to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome and perhaps his greatest weakness. The members of the Military Police are some of the only people he trusts and even then he has reservations about them. Yoruichi is probably the only person he truly and unconditionally trusts due to their long history. Also because of his parents death he can appear cold and aloof towards others who wish to get closer to him. He tries to stay alone because he is afraid that if he cares for someone, puts his heart out on the line, he'll eventually get hurt when he loses them. Though he appears to be cold and sometimes arrogant, he is truly a kind and compassionate person underneath it all. Though he is compassionate to others he has trouble displaying his emotions. As a shinobi he has trouble with sometimes letting the darkness within him get too strong a hold on him. As a child Sōsuke considered his mother to be the center of his world. He always smiled whenever he was with her and he was regularly at her side, holding her hand. Even when he was crying when he was hurt or had got a scolding from his father, Sōsuke would start to smile again as soon as Inoe would come to console him. At a very young age, Sōsuke heard his father saying that to be a shinobi means "to protect what we love", which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother and subsequently causing Sasuke to repeatedly risk his life to protect both his family and strangers. Though his decision to specialize in taijutsu was a selfish and materialistic one, even then he wanted to get strong do that he could protect his family. Sōsuke is very loyal to Konohagakure and a firm believer of the Will of Fire, believing that all Leaf ninja need to show a true sense of loyalty to each other and as such will never betray anyone who was or is his comrade. Appearance Sōsuke is a tall young man with medium length black hair. Like Kurenai Yūhi and her father, he has very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them similar to the Rinnegan, albeit with less ripples. The left side of his face was badly injured during a fight and since then he wears a black patch on his left eye with a white X on it. He also has a few scars running out from his left eye with one reaching all the way to his lips. His attire normally incorporates shades of black and grey. He often wears a simple shirt and trousers with a hoodie over the shirt. One fixed aspect is the numerous small arm-belts that adorn his left hand. He also wears rather unique ear rings on his ears. When he releases his cursed seal to go into stage 1, his appearance changes. His left eye changes color to have a black sclera with a blue iris. Also a red mark appears above his right eye. The scars marking his face also vanish to be replaced by one horizontal scar from his nose to his left ear. Abilities Sōsuke is one of the strongest shinobis in Konoha if not the world. He is a taijutsu expert and almost unmatched in his hand-to-hand combat skills. He is also well versed in the other ninja arts with a good knowledge of genjutsu and ninjutsu. He is also a skilled swordsman and uses two katanas with great proficiency. Combat Skills Sōsuke is exceedingly skilled in taijutsu and his fighting style mainly relies on his speed, being able to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if by teleportation. He is also exceedingly fast at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly. Being highly perceptive and insightful, he is very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns and correctly choosing the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. He is also a skilled swordsman and uses his two katana's to great effect. Taijutsu Sōsuke is a taijutsu master whose knowledge of hand-to-hand combat is matched by few. He is skilled in numerous taijutsu techniques one of which is the Strong Fist style of combat which was taught to him by Rock Lee himself. He has trained himself to such a level that he now possesses tremendous speed and unbelievable force even without using any chakra enhancement. Eight Gates Like his former sensei Lee and his master Might Guy, Sōsuke is able to utilize and open the Eight Gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and has shown the ability to open at least seven of the eight gates. One of its most powerful techniques is the Morning Peacock, achieved by opened the sixth gate, a technique so fast that the user's hand is set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. But Guy and Lee refused to teach Sōsuke this technique as they thought that such powerful techniques were best not used. So Sōsuke tried to learn it on his own and came up with a weaker and less effective version of the technique. He can also open the seventh gate, which allows him to utilize another technique derived from the one-hit kill technique, the Daytime Tiger. This technique is also weaker and less effective than the original. Because the potential danger of severe bodily damage opening the gates can cause, Sōsuke only opens the gates in life-or-death situations or when he is protecting someone dear to him. Sōsuke's intense training has allowed him to handle opening the gates for long periods of time with no visible damaging after-effects, beyond extreme exhaustion which he recovers from quite rapidly. Nature Transformations He can easily handle most opponents using just his taijutsu skills though instances have occurred where his taijutsu has been useless like when he and his family were attacked and he was kidnapped. So he has also trained himself to use ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques as well. He has mastered the use of both Wind and Water nature transformations and can use numerous techniques with both releases. Cursed Seal During his time as a captive of the Orochimaru cult, he was bestowed a curse seal similar to the ones used by Orochimaru though slightly more powerful. Though the cult members attempted to control him through the cursed seal, his escape and their subsequent death allowed him to resist the effects of the cursed seal and prevent falling under their influence. Over time he learned to control the cursed seal on his own and use its power and resist its corruption a the same time. Like the other cursed seals his seal also gave him accesses to two stages of the curse seal, stages 1 and 2. Though similar in power and abilities to the other cursed seals, the effects on his appearance are different. Upon activating the Level 1 seal, instead of spreading in a flame-like pattern across his body, the seal forms a red mark on his forehead just above his right eye which glows in a fiery red color. His eyes also change color and both irises appear yellow in color. Also the scars that mark the left side of his face temporarily vanish. While in stage 1 of the seal Sōsuke's physical abilities improve and he gains boost in his overall power. The second stage of the Cursed Seal changes Sōsuke's appearance to a greater extent. His left eye further changes to have a completely black sclera with the iris becoming lightning blue. His left hand changes completely with it being covered in black, leathery skin with bright blue veins all over it. A blue eye also appears on the outside of his palm. He can also sprout black bat like wings which enable him to hover and fly. Sōsuke can create a similar effect on his right side to further increase his powers. This stage grants him a tremendous boost in power and overall physical abilities. It took Sōsuke a long time to master the seals abilities completely but has gained complete control and mastery over the Cursed Seal, and can even access its power without fully activating it. Over time he has also greatly extended the time he can stay in the Cursed Seal Level Two form. Relationships Stats Trivia Category:Jet'ika